A Demon's Love
by xHellzAngel02x
Summary: Rin is now eighteen years old. She doesn't remember anything from the past. But what will happend when she runs into a certain dog demon? Will she remember him? And will he even want her back?


**Summary:**** Rin is now seventeen years old. She doesn't remember anything from the past, **

**but what will happen when she runs into a certain dog demon? Will she remember**

**him? And will he even want her back?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the characters in this story. Nor will I ever. **

**Rating:**** M for later chapters. **

**Note:**** To the readers. Thank you for giving my story a try. I hope you like it!**

**Now enjoy!**

Chapter one: The dream.

The air was silent as the mystic moon rose in the night sky. A cool breeze sweep though the land making ripples in the small pond in the garden next to the house. The house was also silent, for the occupants were in a deep dreamless sleep. Well except for one. The room that was right next to the garden belonged to a young lady who tossed and turned all hours into the night. As she turned over, spilling her dark brown hair across the sheets, a small cloud that was blocking the moon slowly moved making moonlight spill over her beautiful face as if trying to help her escape from her nightmares.

She cried out as she bolted up, waking from her sleep. She was panting softly as she placed her head in her hands trying to shake the dream from her mind. She had this dream so often it was almost like a routine now. She would wake up with a scream, sit there trying to catch her breath and then her lord would come running to make sure no one was attacking her in her sleep.

'_Thud'_ She smiled as she heard the door down the all open and the quick foot steps that followed. Her door slid open and her lord walked into room. His name was Yukimura and he was one of the most feared demons across the land. He had been taking care of her for the past ten years ever since he found her in the forest with nothing to remember but her own name. His black hair that was usually in a small pony, was no softly hanging a little past the shoulders. His red eyes were ablaze as he looked over the room for any intruders. His kimono was partly open due to the fact that he jumped out of bed so suddenly. His blood red eyes rested on the girl and softened.

"Rin, was it another dream?" he asked as he relaxed his body. There was no threat in the area.

She raised her head from her hands and turned to him and bowed. "Yes, I'm sorry to bother you yet again with my problems milord," she spoke to the ground.

He sighed and walked over to the human girl bowing on the floor. He kneeled down and placed a hooked finger under her chin and raised her face to his. "How many times must I tell you to call me Yukimura?" he asked softly. "And your dreams are no problem to me. I just wish you would tell me what they are about."

"That's the problem. I have no idea what they are about. I don't understand them." she said.

"Well," he said, sitting on the floor next to her. "Tell me what you know."

She looked at him for a second before speaking. "It's always the same. I'm a little girl about the age of eight and I'm running through a forest. I keep screaming someone's name. But I can't remember the name. I have this feeling of dread and heart break. I just keep running. I know my feet hurt and that they are bleeding but I just keep going," She stopped and glanced at him to see if he was listening. He had a concerned look on his face. She continued. "The next second I'm laying on the ground. It starts to rain and thunder then. I feel like I'm laying there for days. Then I hear this cracking sound and look up and then....nothing. It always ends there."

She looked at him in silence. He looked like he was thinking about something with worry on his face and panic in his eyes. He sat there muttering to himself for a moment before he realized she was watching him closely. He got up and walked to the door and slid it open and walked out. Before he closed it he turned back. "I wouldn't think about it. It's just a dream. Nothing more." He said curtly. He looked like he wanted to say more but just whispered. "Goodnight," and he was gone.

Rin sat there staring at the door her lord just exited through. _'Did my dream upset him? Does he know something I don't?'_ She wondered. She thought about this for a few more minutes before realizing how tired she was. Laying back down she closed her eyes. '_He would never keep something from me.'_ And with that she drifted off to sleep.

"Lady Rin."

"Mmm?"

"Lady Rin. Please wake up!"

"Kyoko?" asked Rin as she sat up. She squinted her eyes against the sunlight that was blaring into her room now. "What time is it?" She stood up and walked over to the water basin and scooped up a handful of water and splashed her face.

"It's about noon," Kyoko said. "And lord Yukimura wishes to see you."

"Thank you Kyoko. You may go." The servant bowed then turned and left. Rin dressed and walked down the hall and softly knocked on the door. "You may enter Rin." She slowly opened the door to find her lord sitting by the open door to outside. He looked beautiful sitting there with the sakura blossoms drifting on the wind in front of him. She watched him for a moment then walked over and sat on the floor across from him.

"You wished to see me lord Yukimura?" she asked.

"Yes," he said still looking outside. "I would like to inform you that I will be leaving tomorrow. I have gotten an invitation from someone I can't refuse."

"Where are you going?"

"The western lands, Rin."

"And me, milord?" she asked quietly.

He smiled and turned his head to face her. "Of course you will accompany me."

"Really?! I can go?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes, but you must behave."

"Oh, I will lord Yukimura," she said happily. "But may I ask. Who are we going to see and why couldn't you refuse them?"

Yukimura sighed and looked back outside. "We will be going to see the great dog demon of the western land."

They both sat there as the statement hung in the air. '_The great dog demon of the western lands? Who is that?'_ Rin wondered to herself. She looked up into her lords eyes. They watched her think over what he said. Almost as if expecting something to happen. Confused, Rin asked, "What is this dog demon's name, milord?"

After the question, her lord's expression was almost painful. He turned his eyes away from her searching ones. Afraid they would betray him to her. "His name is," he choked on his own words as he struggled to go on. "His name you will find out when we get there," he snapped out. Pushing himself off the ground, he walked away without a word, to show her that the conversation was over.

But Rin wasn't finished. She wanted to know why this demon sounded so familiar to her. She also wanted to know what her lord was hiding from her. Never had he been so cold to her before. She considered Yukimura as family and thought he did the same. It hurt her far more than she expected. Standing, Rin walked after her lord. She found him by the pond in her garden. He had given this garden to her when he saw much she loved flowers.

She smiled to herself as she remembered the day they both planted them in the garden. She walked over to her lord slowly, picking a few flowers for her room along the way. "What is it that upsets you milord?" she asked as she come to a stop behind him. She watched his back expand and lower with every breath he took. Knowing that he wasn't going to answer all her questions right away, she walked over in front of him and bent down. She stuck her finger in the water and played with her reflection while watching his in the background.

"You always tell me to talk to you when I have a problem or if I have something on my mind," Rin paused and watched his face. He's eyes seemed to drill holes in the back of her head. "I....I don't understand why you wont do the same for me. I want to hear about your problems too. Can you not trust me?" She stopped playing in the water and now had her head resting on her knees. Panic started to slowly creep up on her making her throat tight.

"It isn't that I don't trust you Rin. It's complicated. You wouldn't understand if you haven't remembered by now," Yukimura whispered. She raised her head and looked back into the water. His eyes were as cold as ever. She rouse and turned to face him. She dropped the flowers as she grabbed the front of his robes and slightly shook him.

"Help me understand!" She said desperately. "Your the only family that I've know. Your the only one that cared. Tell me!" Rin looked back at his face. He was still staring at the same spot she had just left. This only made her shake him harder. "Tell me! Please!" She kept repeating. She didn't know why but she had this dread of him leaving her. Almost as if she had felt this feeling before. She just couldn't remember why. She was terrified of being left alone.

All of a sudden it was like time slowed down as several things happened at once. He reached out grabbing her hands, making them stop the shaking. Then as fast a light, he walked her over to the side of the house. Pushing her back against the wall. Her eyes widened as far as they would go as she looked up into his eyes. They were no longer full of pain, but desire and passion. She let out a gasp when he bent down and brushed his lips gently across hers. But it only lasted for a split second. He released her and put his lips to her ear. "Now do you understand?" He whispered, and with that he was gone.

Rin stood there shocked. She raised her hand and ran her fingers over her lips. She couldn't believe she had never noticed before. How could she have been so blind? _'Yukimura love's me?'_ She stood there repeating it over and over. _'He love's me?'_ When she finally got out of her thoughts and looked around it was already night time. With one last look around her she turned and walked to her room for the night in a daze.

Yukimura stood there in the woods just out of sight and watched Rin as she glanced around before retiring to bed. He sighed out of frustration. How could he have done that to her. He hated himself for what just happened. It was only going to make Rin worry over. He did not wish that for her. He hated to watch her worry with that little crease between her eyebrows. He just wanted what was best for her. That's why he kept these feeling to himself all these years, because he knew. He knew that once she got her memories back she would leave him in a second to be by _his_ side.

He was standing there telling himself that she probably hates him now when he sensed the presence of someone else. With out moving in inch he called out. "What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

The laughter rang out from behind him. He turned and faced t he intruder. A young lady walked towards him. She had velvet red hair that curled at the ends and ever green eyes that seemed to burn. "Lord Sesshomaru has sent me to hear your answer," she said in a mock tone.

"Well then you may tell your lord that we will be leaving early Morning," he replied with such hatred it seemed acid dripped from every word he spoke.

"We?" She asked, pretending to be innocent. "You are taking your ward with you?"

"Yes. Rin will accompany me."

"Does my lord know about this?" She asked.

"I see no reason to inform him of such a small matter."

"You see no reason to inform him?" She laughed. "Well, it will be your death than."

"He wont even know it's her," he replied. "Leave now, I am down talking to you." and with that he walked off leaving her alone. He walked into the house and stopped at Rin's door. The smell of tears hung in the air. He wanted so badly to walk in and tell her to just forget everything that had happened. But he knew that she just couldn't forget. After sometime he walked off to bed with guilt tugging at his heart.

**Well I hope all of you liked the first chapter. Thank you so much for reading this. Please, all reviews are wlecome. I'd like to know what all of you think!!**


End file.
